1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to optical integrated circuits and, more particularly, to fabricating an optical integrated circuit amplifier with another optical integrated circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art which may be related to various aspects of the present invention which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Processor-based systems are used in a wide variety of applications to support the communication of data. Such applications include personal computers, telephones, control systems, networks, and a host of consumer products. These systems are typically generic devices that include a processor to perform specific functions based on a software program. This program is stored in a memory device, such as dynamic random access memories (DRAMs), static random access memories (SRAMs) or other suitable types of memories that are within the system and accessible to the processor. Not only does the processor access memory devices to retrieve program instructions, but it also stores and retrieves data created during the execution of the program in one or more memory devices.
Because it may be desirable for information to be transferred from one system to another system, networks may be utilized to facilitate the exchange of data. The networks may be configured to enable data to be shared across an office, a building, or any geographic boundary. While these networks may utilize copper or wireless media, the network may also include optical technologies to increase the speed of the exchange of data, broaden the available bandwidth, and extend the distances between systems. In an optical network, optical fibers may carry optical signals having different wavelengths between different optical components, such as optical integrated circuits, which route and switch the signals between the systems.
In fabricating optical integrated circuits, different materials are layered together to form various structures to process the optical signals. For example, optical integrated circuits may be utilized to multiplex signals, demultiplex signals, adjust power (attenuation) of wavelengths on the signals, add and/or drop a desired wavelength or a set of wavelengths, filter a wavelength, switch the path of signals, and amplify signals. Accordingly, the optical integrated circuits enable the systems to exchange data through the management of the signals over fibers in the optical network.
However, to process the signals in the optical component, the signals are transferred from fiber to the optical integrated circuit and then back to fiber once the signals are processed. The strength or power of signals may degraded in the conversion of signals between the fiber and the optical integrated circuit as well as during the processing of the signals in optical integrated circuit. As such, the signals are often amplified to increase the strength of the signals.
Accordingly, optical integrated circuit amplifiers are typically coupled to fiber and are a separate optical integrated circuit. Because the optical integrated circuit amplifiers are separate from other optical integrated circuits, the cost of a system and the space it consumes are greater than if these structures could be found in a single optical component. Further, the multiple connection points between the other optical integrated circuits and the optical integrated circuit amplifiers may degrade the performance of the system by introducing additional loss at each connection point. Accordingly, an optical component that reduces the cost and space consumed, while improving the performance, would be advantageous.